narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki
Daiki (大樹, Taiju) is a Fourth Kaikage candidate, along with Hideyoshi Midori. He is the principal of Keiko-Kai, Keikokugakure's Ninja Arts Academy, as well as chairman on the Board of Keiko Education, and one of the Five Nobleman presevered rights to be a member of the Keiko Council. He has been honored with "Keiko's Administrator" due to his influence and work of Keiko's politics. He has recieved another nickname; "A New Shadow" as he was the apprentice of the Second Kaikage, and has been thought to surpass him, as he was the one the strongest Kage in Keiko history, second to Kenshin. (IN WORK) Background Bore into a highly war weary world, Daiki was born midst the Second Shinobi World War. A highly gifted speaker, he almost persuaded the First Kaikage to withdrawl from the war, as it could have led to the immient destruction of Keiko. He had a a major alliengiance to his village, and swore he'd protect it until the last drop of his blood, as Kenshin said he'd consider it. At the same time, he had become a genin, and put on a squad under the apprentice of Shodai, Daiisshi, were he excelled under his tutelage, becoming one of Daiisshi's best desciples. Once the Kaikage died, Daiisshi was made Kaikage. At this time, a fourteen year old Daiki was made a Jonin. Within the next years, Daiki would help stablize the unstability and corrouption of the Council, which he created the Nobleman Five, a collection of people with high charisma and intelligence, with a heriditary fist. Daiki is the only original member still alive. He would later be appointed to the Board of Education, mandating a linguistics and communications test be taken by all students. However before even he became the founder of the Nobleman Five, the Third Shinobi War broke out, with Keiko and Iwa versus an old opponet, Konoha. Daiisshi would eventually die when Minato Namikaze started an offensive through Land of Ravines, when Minato tried to destroy Keiko, but had to carry on. When he was thirty, Ryouchi was appointed Kaikage, shocked it wasn't him. However old writings showed if Kenshin bore a talented grandson, he shall become Kaikage. Ryouchi however gave Daiki the nickname 'Keikoku's Administrator' as all the work he had done for Keiko's politics. Ryouchi would be incapcitated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading to a debate to who would become the sovereign leader of Keiko, as Ryouchi was thought not to live. A very notable achievement is that he was named 'Cherry Blossom Guard', an achievement that can be only given to some of the most powerful shinobi to protect a rare cherry tree in Keiko, that would eventually be cut down by Sasuke Uchiha. Personality Daiki is a hardworking person who is often focusing on his work, often tending to forget about things. He is a perfectionist, tending to sometimes take a while with certain tasks. He is very charismatic, and expressive, and never procastinates. Appearance Daiki is a tall, fair-skinned man with red, long hair, reaching to his back. It is tied, however, like Neji's. He wears a classic Keiko flak jacket with shin and wrist guards. He has black pants that reach to his knee, with beige and black stirrups. He wears wooden sandals. His academy attire consists of a black, buttoned up jacket with a golden buttons and oynx pants reaching down to his heel, wearing classic shinobi sandals. At all times, his attire consists of white fabric covering his left leg, with cherry blossoms scattered on it, signalling his alliegiance to the Cherry Blossom Guard. Abilities'' '' Daiki is a highly capable shinobi, shown with very high Ninjustu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, as his study as a professor and headmaster at Keiko-Kai, as well as open to secret techniques from the Cherry Blossom Guard. His stamina however is laggy, and doesn't have very good chakra control, despite being headmaster. He often wields numerous weapons in battles, like tanto or katana. In his lifetime, he has only mastered the fire and lightning release. Nature Transformation Shown with high mastery of the Fire Release, as well as the Lightning Release, actually dicovering an affinity for the Fire Release. He is shown uses multiple jutsu from both, trying is best to stabilize his chakra while doing so, as he has messy chakra. He is able to combine his attacks with noth natures, making a devastating hit if they person is intercepted by it. Mirrors Before battle, Daiki always summons his personal summon, a Tiger, that transfroms himself into mirrors, like Enma can become a stick. This is often used when he uses a devastating two-fold attack with his both natures, firing his Fire Style: Fire Beam and Lightning Style: Electric Slide, firing off two sides of the mirrors. The mirrors are highly durable and are hard to break. However, the tiger must break down before so, slowly killing each time Daiki uses it. Kenjutsu Wielding a highly specialized sword called the "Katonsodo", can be lit aflame if he is able to generate chakra through it, which is able to cut and burn people, turning a portion of their skin black. He wields other swords like a Ninjato, Tanto, or Katana, which are parts of his arsenal. Kekkei Genkai A wielder of the famous Shakuton, or Scorch Release, like Pakura. He is shown to be talented in using, maybe due to his affinity towards fire. Status Part II Konoha History Arc When Naruto and Team Kakashi go on B-Rank Mission to Keikokugakure, Daiki gives the mission summary to them, as the Kaikage was busy at the moment. Shinobi World War Arc He is assigned to the 3rd Division. Trivia *Daiki has completed 102 D-Rank, 94 C-Rank, 95 B-Rank, 54 A-Rank, and 19 S-Rank, having completed 364 missions *Daiki means 大 (dai) "large, great" combined with 輝 (ki) "radiance", 樹 (ki) "tree" or 貴 (ki) "valuable, noble. *It is unknown how Daiki recievd the Katonsodo, as the person who had it in there last possesion was Kenshin Otoko. *Daiki's favorite foods are spicy, and often sweet, probably a reference to his fire affinity and his kekkai genkai **He dislikes sour foods, and Udon. *His hobbies are writing, reading, praticing speeches, and sparring. Quotes "My sir, Keiko is in danger. Think of the people!" (to the First Kaikage) "I told him, Daiisshi! I tried!" (to Daiisshi about the First Kaikage) "Daiisshi! Don't go, sensei, please!" (to a dying Daiisshi) "Ryouchi-san?" (To a nobleman about Ryouchi's appointment as Kaikage) "I'll be at home, figuring it out! It will be perfect." (to Ryouchi) "I'll be the next Kaikage, Midori-shi." (to Hideyoshi about Kaikage debate) "You Uchiha family is vile an demeaning! You dare chop down this tree and you will feel the wrath of Keikoku's Administrator!" (to Sasuke, dcrying the Uchiha Clan, and threatening him. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT